


The One Night Stand

by Revolution25



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-11
Updated: 2002-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolution25/pseuds/Revolution25
Summary: Fraser speaks on his one and only one night stand.





	The One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The One Night Stand

## The One Night Stand

by Laurie strode

Disclaimer: they arent mine (sigh) but some one has to take them outta the box and play with them, why not me?

Author's Notes: I thank lisa, she makes me.

Story Notes: nothing really bad about it, I would rate it pg-13 just to be safe.

* * *

POD~Alive inspired me for this, if you have it I suggest you listen to it while you read. 

One Night Stand  
by Laurie 

"You know Frase you are agravatin' the hell outa me!! You telling me you never had a one night stand?!?!?" 

The movie was long forgotten, well it did start this entire argument, but both men lost intrest in the movie. The conversation they were having now was apparently 100 times more interesting. 

"Thats not what I said, I was mearly saying that ...........having relations with a person without personal feelings is practicaly useless." 

"No, Frase, it dose have a use, gettin' me off!!" 

"Well Ray I am not saying its not true, its just that in my personal experiance when two people feel something for each other it....................intensifies the experiance." 

"Ok, I get that. But I have one question for you, havent you ever just been with a woman, for one night only, but feel this intense ..............feeling between the two a ya, and it didnt matter if you saw her again, just that you felt that once?? you know what I mean?" 

Benton smoothed over his eyebrow. nervous didnt even begin to describe what he felt right now. 

"Well yes, Ray, I do." 

"You do? ....What was her name?" 

"I dont know." 

Ray sat there hanging on the mounties every words. 

"Well go on Frase, tell me about it." 

Fraser shot him a look. 

"God Frase, not that part!! just all leading up ta it. " 

"well, I had to go to a confrence in Montreal and I had been driving for hours. It was night already and I am sorry to say I was no where near Montreal. There was a woman on the side of the road who was having car trouble, so I decieded to help her. When I pulled over and saw her face for the first time well..........I dont usually judge people by the way they look but God was she beautiful. Her car could not be repaired so I offered her a ride. The drive to the hotel was quiet, I kept looking at her and she at me. I dont know what happened but suddenly I had this sence of knowlage that before the night was through we would make love. And for the first time in my life I didnt doubt, I wasnt afraid, just calm about it. When we got to her hotel she looked at me with those eyes.......she invited me up to her hotel room. It oddly comforted me, that I didnt have to say what we both knew. When the elevator doors shut I attacked her, there we were in a public elevator, groping each other. Part of me knew that at any moment the doors could open and some small child would be tramatized for the rest of their life. And part of me didnt care. Of all the things I needed in this world, her touch was all that mattered. When I felt her....I was me, even though I couldnt remember my own name. I was blinded by the hottness of it all. It was like there was no more world, no RCMP, no father warming himself in every womans cabin, just this nameless face. It was like........ like I never felt any thing real before, and this was the first time. It was the most passionate thing I ever felt, I felt more pleasure in that one night, than all the other women I had been with in my entire life combined. After the first 3 times, it sank in, never would I feel this again, I would never know this feeling of being alive again, and I began to cry. I remember not telling her how I felt, but when I looked below me, to that face, I saw the sadness in me. We made love another 3 times that night and in the morning I left without waking her. I havent seen her since. Sometimes I regret what I did, I should have waited till she woke and asked her to marry me." 

"Why didnt ya?" Ray said quietly, almost as if he was in a trance. 

"Because when I went to help her with her car, and she shook my hand, I could feel the coldness of her wedding band on my hand." 

The End ????? 

* * *

End The One Night Stand by Laurie strode:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
